Garder le Vent en Cage
by QueenOfMarmoreal
Summary: " Aléjame ... o déjame morir ". Garder Alice ici, c'était comme vouloir enfermer le vent en cage. /!\ Fin Alternative; Scène Sombre; Femslash ( MAlice; Mirana x Alice ); OneShot; Dont like don't read /!\


**_« En mi corazón, todo es soledad_**

 ** _Soy un soldado mal herido y debo abandonar_**

 ** _Todo acabó aqui_**

 ** _Aléjame_**

 ** _O déjame morir » *_**

* * *

 _« Tu dois combattre le Jabberwocky ! »_

 _« Nous avons besoin de toi, Alice ! »_

 _« Le faite est que ce n'est pas_ vraiment _Alice. »_

 _« Si cela étant que ce ne fut pas elle ! »_

 _« Bien au contraire elle pourrait l'être si elle le fut déjà été ! »_

 _« Notre destin est entre tes mains. »_

 _« Quand tu iras affronter cette créature, tu seras seule au monde. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas vraiment Alice. Mais c'est bien plus elle aujourd'hui qu'elle ne l'était la dernière fois. En faite elle est_ presque _Alice. »_

 _« Je suis bien Alice ! Mais pas celle que vois pensez ! »_

 _« Petite usurpatrice ! Se faire passer pour Alice ! »_

 _« Quelle honte ! »_

 _« Dépêche toi Alice ! Le temps nous est compté »_

 _« Tu n'as pas le choix ! »_

 _« Tout cela n'est qu'un rêve ! »_

 _« Tu risqueras ta vie là-bas ! »_

 _« Alice ! »_

 _« Alice ! »_

 _«_ ALICE _! »_

* * *

Alice se réveilla en pleure cette nuit là. Son dos était collant de sueur, et son oreiller trempé de larmes. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses draps à moitié au sol.

Encore ces cauchemars, encore et toujours.

 _Un rêve dans un rêve, étrange._

Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle se redressa, haletante, et pris connaissance de ses alentours.

Elle était dans son lit, dans la chambre que lui avait assigné Mirana pour se reposer, parce « qu'après tout, demain était de Grand jour », dans les propres mots de la Reine.

Il faisait noir, la nuit était très claire cependant et la lune pleine berçait d'une lueur bleutée la grande chambre marbrée.

La respiration de la blonde se calma un peu, rassurée d'être dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait.

Cependant, cela ne fit que de lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux à nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas être là.

Elle ne voulait _plus_ être là.

Elle en avait assez de tout ça, et elle voulait juste se réveiller.

Elle voulait se réveiller et retourner chez elle, parce que de toute façon Underland n'était qu'un reflet joliment déguisé de sa vie, un beau mensonge drapé de merveilles.

Elle n'avait pas plus le choix ici qu'elle n'en avait chez elle. Ici, elle n'avait que l'illusion de ce choix, mais la vérité n'en était que davantage vide.

Elle sentit la douce brise d'air sur son visage et tourna la tête vers le balcon ouvert, reniflant un peu et essuyant d'un revers de manche son nez trempé.

Elle se leva fébrilement et observa pendant un instant l'étendu d'Underland, encore endormi sous le ciel couvert d'étoiles.

Elle prit son temps pour détailler chaque arbre, sentir chaque courant d'air et se rappeler de chaque odeur. Elle voulait garder en mémoire le maximum d'informations.

Ses sens étaient troublés, et elle n'avait plus la force de chercher la frontière entre rêve et réalité. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, alors elle voulait en graver chaque parcelle dans sa mémoire au point d'être capable de le redessiner. Si c'était la réalité, alors elle voulait juste se prouver qu'un monde hors du temps et de l'espace avait pu la tenir prisonnière, et pouvoir s'en souvenir comme d'une utopie déchue, qu'un jour, elle avait pu apprécier.

Ses doigts caressèrent le marbre froid du balcon, mais celui-ci sembla se réchauffer sous sa peau.

Elle avait cette impression que Marmoreal interagissait avec elle, qu'il essayait de la retenir.

Comme tout le monde ici essayait de la retenir malgré elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils et retira vivement sa main de la pierre comme si celle-ci l'avait brûlée.

Alice prit quelques respirations et cligna des yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau, mais la force lui manquait, ainsi des larmes silencieuses commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues, venant tâcher d'une marque plus sombre sa chemise de nuit blanche.

Elle étrangla un sanglot faible. Elle n'arrivait pas à décider ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

D'être dénigrée dans son propre rêve. D'être forcée à faire des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas. D'avoir eu l'illusion d'une liberté. Ou encore de se rendre compte qu'un endroit qu'elle aimait tant, qu'elle avait, jadis, tant de joie de retrouver, pouvait se révéler si empoisonné.

Elle secoua la tête, étouffant un autre sanglot, ferma les yeux et se hâta vers la porte de sa chambre, qu'elle ouvrit sans encombre, ne prenant pas la peine de la refermer derrière elle.

Elle courrait dans les couloirs blancs, qui semblaient se refermer sur elle.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles, entraînées jusqu'à ses oreilles sous la pression de la course, et finissaient leur route dans l'air ambiant.

Alice courrait sans se retourner, sans regarder autours d'elle.

Elle avait fait une erreur. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler de cet endroit, ça lui fera trop mal, et elle le savait à l'avance. Ça lui faisait déjà mal, et pourtant elle n'en était pas encore sortie.

Elle passa devant l'atelier du Chapelier, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Lui aussi ne la voyait que comme un moyen pour tuer la créature. Que comme une chose venant d'un autre monde, qu'on envoie sur le terrain de bataille avec une épée pour l'aider, en restant en arrière et en croisant les doigts pour qu'Underland ne soit pas trop abîmé.

Après tout, le _Champion_ servait à ça. A encaisser les coups.

Alice serra les dents pour s'empêcher de laisser passer un râle de désespoir.

Elle avait été si stupide, si naïve.

Ils ne la voyaient pas comme un être humain, ayant des sentiments et des désirs. Ils la voyaient juste comme quelqu'un qui vient dans un but précis et qui se satisfait de ça.

Croyaient-ils vraiment que le but de sa vie était de tuer le Jabberwocky ?

Certainement que oui, ils devaient penser qu'elle n'attendait que ça et que c'était ce qu'elle allait faire avec entrain.

Si elle était blessée ? Peu importe, Underland allait être sauf.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire après ? Ce n'était pas leur problème, après tout, elle n'était venue que pour ça.

Alice descendit en courant le grand escalier marbré et s'engouffra dans la cuisine au airs de laboratoire.

Peu lui importait si on l'entendait, elle ouvrit tous les tiroirs en grand, fit claquer toutes les armoires sans s'en soucier, mis le désordre dans les ustensiles de cuisine, mais elle s'en fichait complètement.

Comme eux s'en fichaient d'elle.

Et pour l'amour de Dieu, si c'était un rêve, alors il leur suffisait de claquer des doigts pour tout ranger, non ? C'était le principe d'un rêve, de ne pas s'encombrer des défauts de la réalité !

Le vacarme qu'elle provoqua dû réveiller un mort ou deux, mais elle ne se souciait plus de ce qui était correct ou non.

Elle attrapa un couteau de cuisine qui lui semblait assez tranchant pour entailler un bœuf, et s'enfuit de nouveau à travers le palais.

Ses pieds nus claquaient contre le carrelage et son cœur battait la chamade une nouvelle fois. Une sensation qui lui était familière depuis quelques temps.

Quelques lumières s'allumèrent à l'étage et elle entendit vaguement la voix endormie de McTwisp ruminer quelque chose.

Déterminée, elle serra le couteau contre sa poitrine comme ci c'était son dernier espoir, et accéléra pour arriver dans la salle du trône.

Elle était coincée ici, et elle devait partir, et elle en avait absolument assez de tout cela.

Elle voulait juste que ça se finisse et qu'on la _laisse tranquille_.

Elle s'arrêta net devant l'armure luisante qu'elle aurait dû porter.

 _Aurait dû._

Elle n' _aurait dû_ rien du tout ! Ils avaient quand même réussi à lui faire rentrer ça dans la tête !

Elle grogna d'agacement, attrapant sa tête à deux mains avant de tomber à genoux.

Elle _savait_ qui elle était. Elle était Alice Kingsley.

Ça ne sera jamais autrement, et ça ne l'a jamais été. Et peu importe comment de stupides personnages de rêve pouvaient lui affirmer le contraire, elle allait, comme à chaque fois, se réveiller, et être de nouveau ce qu'elle était la veille !

Se pincer le bras n'avait pas fonctionné ? Se faire embrocher le pied non plus ? Tant pis ! Qu'ils aillent au diable, elle allait essayer _totalement autre chose_.

Et peu importe combien ils voulaient l'embobiner pour lui faire croire qu'elle avait le choix, elle n'allait pas plier !

Dans un élan de colère, elle attrapa de couteau de boucher et le porta à sa gorge.

Elle ferma les yeux, tremblante de colère et frappa du poing par terre, dans un craquement sonore « VOUS EN VOULEZ DE LA PLUSSOYANCE ?! » Cria t-elle, la voix rauque, au bord de l'hystérie.

Elle n'entendit que vaguement son nom crié avec horreur par quelqu'un derrière elle, concentré à finir sa tâche morbide.

Peu importe ou cette action allait l'emmener, ça sera quelque part loin de tout ça, loin de cet enclavement et loin de cette torture morale.

Elle élança son bras pour couper net dans sa jugulaire mais un bras apparu et le retient fermement.

Quelques secondes passèrent, Alice toujours comme hypnotisée, respirant lourdement.

Elle cligna des yeux, seulement pour s'apercevoir que des bras forts la tenaient fermement, et qu'elle était maintenant nichée contre un autre corps aussi tremblant que le sien.

Elle ferma son poing sur le couteau seulement pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus dans sa main.

Alice était là, presque inerte, allongée dans les bras de quelqu'un qui pleurait dans le creux de son cou, à moitié consciente de la situation.

Quand les bras se resserrèrent autours de sa taille, Alice sembla se réveiller de nouveau de sa transe et l'adrénaline remonta presque aussitôt. Tellement vite qu'elle faillit perdre l'équilibre quand elle s'extirpa violemment des bras protecteurs.

Ils voulaient l'emprisonner encore ! Hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire !

Elle fit rageusement volte face, les yeux imbibés de feu, et se prit les pieds dans les marches du trône dans la précipitation, tombant à la renverse.

La vision trouble, elle vit quelqu'un arriver vers elle et appeler à nouveau son nom, quoi que plus fébrilement encore.

Elle fut de nouveau tirée dans une étreinte douce mais ferme et ferma les yeux, incapable de bouger à nouveau, ses membres ne répondant plus.

Alice éclata en sanglot et sentit des mains délicates caresser ses cheveux, la berçant doucement. Elle renifla pour se dégager le nez, et l'odeur de miel et de lavande s'empara alors de ses sens meurtris.

 _Mirana_.

Elle se laissa bercer quelques instants, ses muscles lâches laissant tomber mollement ses membres sur le sol.

L'odeur rassurante la calma un peu, mais le feu qui s'attisait en elle ne fait que grandir davantage.

Elle leva expérimentalement la tête, ses yeux rouges et feu de colère tombant dans ceux chocolats chaud, eux aussi noyés par l'émotion.

Mirana ouvrit la bouche mais sembla à court de mots, ainsi elle la referma presque aussitôt, ce pour quoi Alice remercia silencieusement le ciel. Elle savait que si la Reine parlait maintenant, elle allait soit fondre en larme à nouveau ou être encore sujette à une poussée d'adrénaline qui ne serait pas la bienvenue.

Mirana posa ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage de la jeune fille, et chercha quelque chose dans ses yeux bleus fatigués un instant. La blonde avait l'air pitoyable. Elle faisait peur a voir, et cela inquiétait grandement la belle Reine. Elle avait maigrit depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Underland, ses joues étaient plus creuses, ses côtes aussi. Son teint était pâle, terne, grisâtre, presque maladif. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas brossés, ils étaient sauvages et laissés relâchés à l'abandon. Ses yeux d'habitude si bleus étaient ternes eux aussi, vides d'émotion et cernés de fatigue. Alice respirait difficilement, lourdement, son corps tremblant de différentes émotions. Fatigue. Colère. Désespoir. Abandon.

Mirana ferma les yeux, incapable de retenir ses larmes. Qu'avaient-il fait d'elle ?

Ils étaient en train de la tuer.

Le cœur de la Reine craqua une nouvelle fois.

Alice ne leur appartenait pas, ils ne pouvaient pas la garder ici tel un oiseau en cage.

Elle n'était pas faite pour ça, elle était sauvage, et se mourrait une fois en captivité.

Ils cherchaient à dresser l'indomptable, et ils se fatiguaient, et ils la fatiguaient, pour rien.

Alice était née pour être libre, et c'est pour ça qu'elles ne pouvaient pas être ensemble.

Elle avait besoin de courir toujours plus loin, courir à travers les frontières et les conventions, courir avec quelqu'un de tout aussi sauvage qu'elle.

Mirana s'effondra intérieurement et renifla sans délicatesse. Elle avait peur, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'abandonner.

Elle aimait Alice, comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne, et comme elle n'aimera certainement jamais plus personne, et elle savait dès à présent de quoi sa mère parlait quand elle lui comptait des histoires de princes et de princesses amoureux qui devaient laisser partir leur âme soeur.

Mirana ne pouvait pas combler le vide béant à l'intérieur de la blonde. Elles seraient surement heureuse, les premiers temps, mais le désir de liberté prendrait le dessus au bout d'un moment. Et tout ce que la Reine pouvait offrir à Alice, c'était le confort d'une vie de château, une vie ou rien ne manque et ou tout est à porté de main. Elle pouvait lui offrir un amour sans bornes et sans raison.

Mais ça ne suffirait pas.

Ça ne suffirait pas, parce que malgré tous les sacrifices que Mirana consentait à faire pour offrir tout ce qu'elle pouvait à Alice, elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir ce qu'elle n'avait pas.

Alice tremblait, voir Mirana si fragile la rendait mal à l'aise, peut être parce que maintenant elle avait la certification que même les Reines les plus fortes avaient aussi leurs failles.

Elle hoqueta douloureusement « Je ne peux pas rester ici » Murmura t-elle, sa gorge sèche rendant sa voix cassée.

Mirana ferma les yeux, caressant du pouce la joue humide de la blonde « Alice je ... »

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir. Elle avait tellement honte, mais c'était la vérité : si la blonde partait, ils étaient condamnés.

D'un autre côté, elle se détestait pour garder Alice ici, enfermée. Elle ne méritait pas ça, et cette stupide prophétie commençait vraiment à la courir.

Égoïstement, elle voulait qu'Alice reste ici, rien que pour elle, uniquement pour elle. Qu'elle n'ait d'yeux que pour elle et que le monde autour disparaisse.

Mais ce n'était pas possible, elle avait déjà retourné le problème mille-et-une fois dans sa tête.

Mirana baissa les yeux, incapable de trouver les mots justes tout en soutenant le regard mort de la blonde qui attendait, encore, toujours.

Alice souleva sa main, jusqu'alors posée par terre, afin d'attraper le poignée délicat de la Reine, de la main qui était encrée sur sa joue. Elle aimait sentir sa chaleur, Mirana était bien la seule personne qui semblait se soucier d'elle au moins un peu. La chaleur humaine est réconfortante, parfois.

Elle était donc bien humaine, n'est-ce pas ? Les machines n'ont pas besoin de chaleur, n'est pas ... ?

La Reine Blanche sursauta un peu à la froideur des doigts d'Alice sur sa peau. Son emprise sur son poignée n'était pas fort, il était d'ailleurs tellement faible, comme si les doigts de la blonde n'avaient plus la force de se fermer. Mirana retint un sanglot de désespoir. C'était comme si le corps d'Alice commençait lui même à se faner, prise au piège dans un pays des merveilles qui n'était pas son monde.

« Je dois partir » Répéta soudainement bien que faiblement la blonde. Mirana soupira, soupçonnant son propre corps de craquer d'un instant à l'autre « J'en ai assez » Cette fois Alice pleurait, sa voix secouée par de lourd sanglots. Elle n'était plus rien du brave Champion qui avait franchit les portes de Marmoreal il y a quelques jours.

Elle n'était plus qu'un corps sans vie qui retenait une âme en feu cherchant à s'échapper.

Là, allongée sur le sol, inerte, la voix frêle et les yeux vides, elle faisait penser à Mirana à un animal exotique que l'on avait arraché à son environnement pour le mettre dans un zoo. Son regard était tellement triste, tellement vide.

Et cette pensée insupportait la jeune Reine.

Alice secoua légèrement la tête et haussa les épaules « J'en ai assez que l'on m'accuse de ne pas être celle que je suis, que l'on me commande de faire ce que je ne veux pas, que l'on me traite comme si je n'étais qu'une machine de guerre sans importance, bonne à envoyer à la casse une fois abîmée » Sanglota la blonde, incapable de garder une posture correcte « Je suis désolée d'être lâche, Mirana » S'excusa t-elle, mais la Reine la serra dans ses bras, fort, pour se souvenir de chaque parcelle de son corps contre le sien. « Mais mon âme se meurt ici »

Si Alice se souviendrait du Pays des Merveilles comme un endroit fantastique, plein de choses et de personnages étranges, Mirana elle, n'en avait aucune utilité, car la seule chose dont elle souhaitait se souvenir, c'était le visage le plus doux qui lui était jamais donné de rencontrer.

Sa merveille à elle, c'était Alice.

Et peu importe toutes les étrangetés qu'Underland pouvait inventer tous les jours, toutes les merveilles qu'il créait à chaque seconde de sorte à ce que les yeux ne soient jamais habitués, et toujours étonnés, elle savait que tout allait paraître tellement fade une fois que la blonde serait partie.

Alice s'accrocha à Mirana, cachant son nez dans le creux de son cou « Je n'ai pas plus le choix ici que chez moi, et vous savez que c'est vrai » Murmura encore Alice, et Mirana voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, mais ça aurait été mentir.

Alors, elle ferma les yeux encore plus forts et serra davantage Alice contre elle.

« Je n'ai que le choix de la corde à laquelle me pendre »

Mirana leva les yeux vers ceux brillants de larmes de la blonde, incapable de penser correctement.

Son cœur lui faisait mal, elle savait que sans Alice, Underland était a la merci d'Iracebeth.

Qu' _elle_ était à la merci d'Iracebeth.

Que rien n'allait plus jamais être comme avant.

Que les journées paraitront une éternité, et que les nuits perdront de leur charme.

Que la vie allait devenir insupportable.

Mais en étant tout à fait honnête avec elle même, elle se fichait de savoir si Underland allait être protégé. Égoïstement, elle savait que la seule raison pour laquelle elle voulait qu'Alice reste, ce soit pour être avec elle, dans la victoire ou dans la défaite, peu lui importait.

Elle voulait juste Alice, mais cette dernière n'était pas sienne.

Elle ne pouvait pas la garder captive comme un papillon sous cloche.

Elle était en train de la tarir à force de lui toucher les ailes.

Elle était en train de la tuer.

Aucune des deux ne serait heureuse, Mirana pour garder celle qu'elle aimait malheureuse, Alice pour être dans un endroit qui ne lui conviendrait pas.

« S'il vous plait » Murmura la blonde doucement, sortant la Reine de ses réflexions. Mirana caressa les cheveux en bataille d'Alice, mémorisant chaque réaction de son corps contre celui de sa Championne « S'il vous plait, si vous m'aimez, laissez moi partir ... Ou laissez moi mourir » Chuchota la blonde d'une voix rauque et fatiguée, les larmes de peines et de désespoir débordant de ses yeux cernés. Mirana craqua cette fois ci.

Elle pleura, longtemps, avec Alice, jusqu'au lever du jour.

Le soleil finit par éclairer doucement la salle du trône, annonçant le début du Frabieux Jour.

Les premiers rayons de soleil allèrent taquiner le coin de l'œil de la Reine, qui respirait calmement maintenant.

Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, et elle savait que c'était le bon choix.

Mirana attrapa la tête d'Alice entre ses mains et planta son regard, maintenant lui aussi bercé de fatigue, dans celui azur pâle « J'ai voulu trop longtemps me convaincre que tu appartenait à ce monde, Alice. Avec moi. » Elle s'arrêta et leva un instant les yeux au ciel, prévenant les larmes de couler. Sa voix la trahit cependant « Mais tu n'es pas mienne » Chuchota t-elle douloureusement « Comme tu n'appartiendras jamais à personne, ma douce Alice. Regarde ce que j'ai fais de toi. Les mots ne suffisent pas à dire combien je suis désolée. J'ai voulu essayer d'attraper la fumée à main nue. J'ai été stupide.

Je t'aime. Vas. Je ne veux pas t'abîmer plus que je ne l'ai déjà fais. » La Reine savait que sa décision impliquait la fin d'Underland et le début d'une peine de cœur incurable, mais elle ne pouvait pas garder Alice ici.

Alors, elles attendirent ici, longtemps, sans bouger, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que les portent ne claquent et que les carreaux explosent.

Jusqu'à ce que la Reine ne trouve une potion qu'elle tendit fébrilement à Alice.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'embrasse une dernière fois la blonde et qu'elle ne la voit disparaître.

Jusqu'à ce que les soldats rouges n'entrent et ne lui ordonnent de s'agenouiller devant Iracebeth.

Elle était exténuée et son cœur était douloureux, mais elle était calme et en paix.

Elle avait fait la bonne chose, même si son cœur tremblait, même si Underland mourrait.

Après tout, elle aurait du le savoir dès le début.

Garder Alice ici, c'était comme essayer de mettre le vent en cage.

* * *

* _Voilà une rapide traduction du texte duquel je me suis inspirée :_

 ** _«_** _Dans mon cœur, tout est solitude_

 _Je suis un soldat gravement blessé et je dois abandonner_

 _Tout est fini pour moi ici_

 _Laisse moi partir_

 _Ou laisse moi mourir_ ** _»_**


End file.
